PokeHigh
by Ookami-nokami
Summary: A Recreation of a older story. The world has changed greatly from the world of Pokemon. Now, people are their own weapons as they are their own Pokemon.
1. Pikachu

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Pokemon... Apparently the Pokemon Company owns that... Funny that.

* * *

Back in ancient times, the denizens of the land lived on the shoulders of amazing creatures called "Pokemon". These monsters were friends and companions of some, but more often as a weapon used to bring about their selfish desires of fame and fortune. Groups of thieves and murderers began warring over these monsters and led to destruction of both man and beast alike. The Pokemon, being used in the front lines, met with insane fatality rates that more than overcame their reproduction rates. Throughout all of this destruction, a single monster by the name of Pikachu remained, huddling in the arms of her loving master. Determined that the master would not take over the world with this last creature, a team leader named Maxie used two shots to make sure that there would be no chance of his loss of power. The rodent's last memory was that of her loving master, the only thing that she cared for, leaving this world through a hole in his heart that stained the soft yellow fur.

Looking down from above, the goddess watched the world fall over the next two decades. The people who made their entire culture on the jealous possession of a now-extinct species quickly collapsed over themselves. To her surprise, a handful of people started an organization of followers based on the journals of the trainer that died holding the last Pokemon. This new church, despite not being hers, pleased her greatly. However, as all churches, they started to be challenged as terrorists and traitors by this government of avarice. One single woman stayed alive, carefully tucking into an underground. At this moment, the goddess decided to make a rare appearance. "Greetings." She said coldly.

The woman crawled up and clutched to the deity's clothing. "My goddess!" She pleaded. "Please forgive this misguided soul who was foolish enough to worship a mortal…"

"You do not need forgiveness for what you have done." She stated. "I actually approve of the man you worship, as his words are mine."

"Then why is the world not as he wished, if he and you share a mind?"

"Sadly, I am not as powerful as I wish I was. I can't change how people are, I can just change what people are and what souls get reincarnated."

"Well, that sounds hard…" The mortal sighed, "Why don't you create a Death God to deal with souls?"

"…"

"Forgive my impudence…"

"Anyways…" The goddess glanced. "I came because I am going to tell you something… Your granddaughter will have a different world than what you live in. Starting with the next generation, each person will have a Pokemon's soul, and your granddaughter will have a most important one. She will be the last Pokemon- the love of your hero."

"What will this mean?"

"Tell no one…" She warned. "All you need to know is that this world will be better off starting on her fifth birthday."

* * *

"Darling!" A voice called. "It's almost time for school…"

"Mmm…" A form stirred. "Five more minutes…"

"I gave you ten!" The voice called. "Any more and you'll be late for school!"

"What?" The form flailed from under the covers to show a girl with soft yellow hair, deep black eyes, and a light crimson blush on her cheeks. Hurredly, she tossed on a white blouse and a pair of slacks and rushed downstairs. She quickly grabbed a piece of toast that was instantaneously popping out. With that held between her teeth, she darted for her school.

As she advanced, she became more wary of the school. There seemed to be a dark cloud over the school, and there were packs of malicious students standing around in leather. More intimidating, of course, were the upperclassman in trench coats talking on cells. She shook as a form jumped her. "Eek!"

"Hiya!" A feminine voice cheered. The girl turned to see friendly girl dressed in a brown sweater and miniskirt. "It's creepy around here, isn't it?"

"Who are you?" She questioned.

"Oh, I'm Eevee!" She smiled. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"No, I moved in last week." She stated. "I'm Pikachu, by the way."

"Well…" Eevee started dragging the girl through the front door. "It's really better from the inside!"


	2. Chimecho

Inside the school was not any more amicable than the outside. "How is this better?"

"Heh…" Eevee laughed. "Actually… I'm a freshman… I don't know anything about the school except what my sisters told me…"

"…" Pikachu was speechless as a form loomed over them.

"Well, well…" Multiple voices cackled. "You seem lost, should we help?"

"Eek!" Eevee squeaked. "Poochyena! Run!" Grabbing her friend's hand, she darted down the halls. After spanning the entire school, stopped to take a breather. "I think… we have… them beat…"

"News for you…" The gang growled. "Poochyena can run as fast as Eevee."

"Eh?"

"What on earth would you want?" Pikachu questioned.

"Only a fun time…" They teased as a grey form approached. "And here comes a nerd to try and save the girls…"

"No…" The new body questioned, "Trying means there would be a chance of failure." He looked down. "You must be the new students, so introductions are needed. I am Chimecho, sophomore and one of the Seven Stars of this school. In specific, I am the sonic master. Should I give a demonstration?"

"Take off, nerd."

"I'll take that as a request." Chimecho placed his hands over an amulet and concentrated as he let out an ear-splitting shriek. "That would be Astonish… Or perhaps I should wait until after you regain the ability to hear." After a moment of contemplation, he decided to rushed the group, carrying the girls along with him. "Every year…"

"Who are you?" Pikachu queried. "I'm sick of everyone jumping me today!"

"I'm sorry…" He paused, turning to them again with a warmer look. "I am Chimecho, not that it was my original name. I'm a part of a group to crack down on the gang problem."

"So… You're going to solve violence with more violence?" Pikachu shot. "What psycho came up with that?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "But it's better than letting innocents fend for themselves."

"Hey…" She started again. "Have we met before?"

Chimecho shook. "I'm not so sure… I'm certain that I would remember a face like yours."

"Lame line." A voice trailing to an upperclassman wearing a green Chinese shirt called. "You should at least try to keep your hands off the freshmen for a few days or they'll think you're a predator."

"Wow… Do you really think that everything I say is a pickup line?"

"Yes?"

Chimecho sighed. "Don't you have an entrance ceremony to prepare for?"

The green student snapped his neck to look at a clock. "In my name! I'm late! Kyogre's going to kick my ass!" He ran off quickly as the three just looked on.

"So… Is everyone here insane and arrogant?" Pikachu poked.

"He's the reincarnation of Rayquaza." Chimecho stated. "He's a special case."

"I can't wait to see how the ceremony is…"

Inside, the auditorium was filled with the colors of the freshman class. On the stage, an older man was presenting the basic rules and warnings. He wore a suit and had a stony complexion that cracked along the side of his face. "And sadly we are combating with the local gang warfare in this school, and duly unarmed to face it. To counteract this, we have an organization called 'The Seven Stars' that offer free protection of all students. Our most noticeable ones are Mister Groudon and Mister Rayquaza, the student body President and Vice President, and Miss Kyogre, the secretary. There are many others, but they're harder to find."

* * *

Pikachu watched intently, but slowly started to droop. Each time her head fell, she subconsciously jerked it back up, only to let it fall again soon after. This carried after the meeting, through her first class, and into her third-period study hall. The only thing to really disturb her was Eevee's poking and someone placing a pillow under her head. "Huh?"

She lazily turned her head to see the grey Chimecho smiling at her. "The first day's pretty hard. Shedinja won't care if you sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"…I got away with bringing in a pillow."

"Right…" She shrugged. "Good night, then."

"Sweet dreams…"


End file.
